Talk:Roger Lemli
PNA this needs some cleaning up... AmdrBoltz 08:14, 29 May 2005 (UTC) Recent revert (Jorg???) Just wondering, what was wrong with the latest changes that they required a reversion? For one thing, the episode citations were updated to what we're using now. Also, quite a bit of information was removed without explanation. So... what gives? Hmmm? --From Andoria with Love 01:34, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Removed "Ambiguities" Removed the following: ;Service Rank: Lemli's Starfleet service rank was never clearly established throughout the five-year mission. His uniform displayed no rank insignia and other officers did not normally address him by rank. ''The lack of rank insignia suggests that Lemli could have been an ensign or a lieutenant junior grade. Since it is known that his service aboard the ''Enterprise existed between 2267 and 2269, it is also possible that Lemli might have been enlisted. ;Surname There is some debate as to whether Holloway portrayed other ''Star Trek characters instead of Roger Lemli. This is due to the fact that even though the scripts for , and show Kirk referring to Holloway's character as "Mister Lemli", Kirk apparently calls him by a different surname in each of the three episodes. In , it sounds as though Kirk addresses Holloway's character as "Mister Numny". In , Kirk seems to refer to the same person as "Mister Mulney". For , he is apparently called "Mister Nunnely". These instances are further confirmed by the subtitles written for viewers with hearing difficulties in each episode. ''These apparent mispronunciations by William Shatner seem even more ironic given the fact that Lemli was named after Shatner's three daughters. ''Of course, this ambiguity might have been resolved if Holloway was given some sort of on-screen credit for his portrayal of the character. However, since "Lemli" sounds similar to "Numny", "Mulney" and "Nunnely", it could also be argued that Kirk, who commands a crew of over 400 people, might not have known Lemli well enough and simply mispronounced his surname. ---- This is all speculation or personal observation and analysis. --Alan 18:44, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ensign? In The Ultimate Computer he serves as transporter chief to beam Robert Wesley aboard. Once Wesley is beamed aboard Kirk says to him "Ensign, you can go". If so could he be Ensign Lemli? -- Yarnek 11:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) WS' license plate Doubtful that even William Shatner could have gotten custom plates for his car during TOS production. Custom plates only became available in California some time after they changed license plates from yellow on black to yellow on blue, which only happened around 1970. knoodelhed (talk) 19:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :That portion of the claim isn't in the Encyclopedia under Lemli(just checked) so I've removed it. I'm not sure where that claim came from- although it can be readded with a source (along with a source for what you state above) 31dot (talk) 19:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Archived "Assaults" and "Social Relationships" The following sections have been removed and italicized below. They have been archived because of redundant information. ''Assaults Like the most of the ''Enterprise crew, Lemli was exposed to some dangers during his years of service. While he was the victim of several assaults on several missions, fortunately none of these incidents resulted in any serious physical injury.'' The first incident occurred when Gary Seven used his servo and rendered Lemli unconscious after the ''Enterprise traveled back in time on a mission to visit Earth in the year 1968. The next two incidents happened when the Kelvan Milky Way Expedition attempted to hijack the Enterprise to return to the Andromeda Galaxy. On stardate 4657.3, as Lemli was working in engineering, he was surprised by the sudden appearance of Kelvan Tomar who put Lemli into a temporary "frozen" and motionless stasis. On stardate 4658.9, the Kelvans neutralized and reduced Lemli into a dehydrated porous cuboctahedron solid, the size of a human fist, composed of Lemli's base minerals which represented the "distilled" essence of Lemli's being. Lemli was considered one of many non-essential personnel by the Kelvans. Lemli was reconstituted after Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty, the only four members of the crew not neutralized, regained control of the ship. ( )'' Later the same year, Lemli was rendered unconscious by the Eymorg, Kara, when she boarded the ''Enterprise and used her control bracelet in order to steal Spock's brain on stardate 5431.4. The following year, Lemli was stunned by Doctor Sevrin's ultrasonic waves when his followers seized control of the Enterprise and headed for the planet Eden on stardate 5832.3. Shortly after that assault, Lemli was miniaturized and placed into temporary stasis by Flint on stardate 5843.8. After Kirk's success plea, he was restored to normal. ( )'' Social relationships Due to the fact that Lemli served aboard the ''Enterprise throughout the five-year mission, he obviously had many chances to interact with many of his fellow officers. In fact, these opportunities allowed him to regularly socialize with members of the crew during routine work breaks.'' Lemli was the type of officer who enjoyed listening to contemporary music of the 2260s. On occasion, he could be seen socializing with other crew members in a lounge or a bar. ( ; ) His personality apparently endeared him to some officers who served aboard the ''Enterprise. Out of all of them, it is known that he had good working relationships with three fellow officers – at least one which seemed to develop into a friendship.'' Kyle While not much is known about Lemli's interactions with Lieutenant Kyle, it is known that he had a good working rapport with him on at least one important mission. This occurred on stardate 4202.9, after the ''Enterprise encountered the damaged . During the battle with the planet killer, Lemli assisted Kyle in the transporter room to beam the damage control party. ( )'' Leslie Of all the officers who served aboard the ''Enterprise, not only did Lemli have a good working relationship with Lieutenant Leslie, it appears that he shared a friendship with him as well. This friendship seems apparent given the fact that they were often paired on many missions and shared some work breaks together.'' On at least two occasions, it is known that Lemli teamed up with Leslie on some noteworthy engineering assignments. This first time occurred on stardate 4040.7, when Leslie supervised Lemli, who was assigned to the engineering station as the ''Enterprise orbited 892-IV. The second time occurred when the two of them were posted to the transporter room after the Enterprise encountered Gary Seven. ( )'' On stardate 4523.3, the two relaxed in a bar during a routine break from security duty aboard Deep Space Station K-7. When their break was over, they greeted Scott, Ensign Pavel Chekov and Lieutenant Freeman, and encountered Cyrano Jones at the doorway. Shortly afterward, they returned to the bar to end a brawl that erupted there. ( ; ) Along with their security duty aboard the space station, there are at least three other instances when they were paired together for security assignments. On stardate 4768.3, they were the security team assigned to the landing party on Arret. When Leslie was given the duty to watch over Tommy Starnes of the doomed Starnes Exploration Party on stardate 5029.5, Lemli was given the duty to watch over Mary Janowski. After the children took control of the ''Enterprise, Lemli joined Leslie by the turbolift doors as Janowski joined Starnes on the bridge. In the third incident, Leslie and Lemli accompanied Kirk, Spock and McCoy in response to the threat on the life of Ambassador Kollos on stardate 5630.7. ( )'' Montgomery Scott Among all the senior ''Enterprise officers, it is known that Lemli had a good working rapport with Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. This is evident due to the fact that Scott calls Lemli by his first name, Roger, even though he normally addresses other officers by their surnames. While it is known that Scott respected Lemli's skill as an engineer, it should be pointed out that the chief engineer disliked Lemli's taste in music. ( )'' 22:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC)